


Rain on Me

by Homer_TheBlindBard



Category: The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer_TheBlindBard/pseuds/Homer_TheBlindBard
Summary: The figures steely fist connected with Oswald’s nose hard, Oz heard the crunch, felt the white hot pain bloom as the wet blood gushed out and ran down his chin, dripping down along with the rivulets of cold rain falling from the dark night sky.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Batman, Oswald Cobblepot/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	Rain on Me

The docks were an old familiar sight to Oswald. Ever since his return to Gotham as a young man (well younger), fresh from his years spent in London, he knew they were the perfect place to conduct his business. Now that he owned the docks, and the thugs inside, he had an eye into the dealings, both clean and dirty, and property of Gotham’s most notorious players. Falcone and Moroni, the big crime lords of Gotham all relied on little old Penguin to see their goods transported safely. It wasn’t just the cities robber barons whose goods were concentrated here, Industry Titan: Wane Enterprises also had certain delicate materials imported. Yes, the Penguin had his nose in everyone’s business. Of course, he paid dividend to Falcone but when the old man inevitably fell from his throne the position as king of Gotham would be free for the taking. It would be a bloody battle but if there was one thing Oswald had confidence in, it was his ability to fight till the very end and fight dirty.  
Oswald had been reclining in his office seat looking out over Gotham’s skyline from inside his Iceberg Lounge when there was a small knock on the door. “This better fucking be important, or I swear.” Nothing, Oswald rolled his eyes at his goons idiocy. “Come in!” Slowly the door creeped open… One of his goons hesitantly, like a kicked dog, entered. “Pardon me sir, but there’s something that need your attention.” Word had come over radio that one of the warehouses containing Falcone’s goods was being raided before contact had been quickly severed. Oswald was furious. “What! You didn’t think this was a bit bloody more important than a little fuckin knock on the door required? Mate your coming with me, get in the fucking car, if that stuffs gone, you’ll wish you were never bloody born.”  
Now Cobblepot and a retinue of goons drove down to the site. Pulling up outside, Oswald advanced forward carrying his gun and shouting orders to surround the site while he led a contingent to inspect the warehouse inside. Whoever was trying to steal from him would pay a high price for their stupidity once he got his hands on them. Afterall, the thought of what would happen to himself if he allowed Carmine Falcone’s property to be stolen was a sobering thought and so Oswald steeled himself. Just as the front doors were flung open and just as Oswald was about to announce that whoever was inside better surrender lest they not value their innards, Oswald caught sight of something. All of the containers were still there, but he was met with a sight that would stick with him.  
A man was sprawled across the front of a wrecked car, of which was covered in green writing and question marks that also littered the walls. But the man was missing his hands and feet and his guts were spilling out onto the car hood. Ropes bound him to the car and his head had been wrapped in black tape. Then Oswald realized, under the blood and gore that the guy was dressed in an expensive suite, all white. Oswald came closer, carrying his gun and suddenly upon realization of who it was, horror ran through him. A white rose, now splattered with red blood, was laying on top of Falcone’s bloating, stabbed chest.  
Fuck. The breath in Oswald’s own chest refused to move.  
That was until a startling thud came from behind him. It all happened in a flash as a dark shadow snapped up his men like fish and dropped down like a spider to knock them out one by one as quick as if they were dummies. Oswald ducked behind the car and radioed for his men to get inside and get him out. For a second things were silent and Oswald held his gun ready as he peered around into the darkness before the doors were again opened and his men came in guns firing at the figure that now stood standing looking at the Enigmatic car Oswald hid behind. Oswald came out aiming for the things head but it was wearing a helmet. It even looked kind of… bat like. Then it clicked, this was The Batman. _Fuck,_ Oswald was in trouble. Seemingly unfazed by the bullets the Bat vanished into the rafters up ahead with a whizz. The goons cowered and confused stood stunned.  
"Get me to the car! You won’t have to worry what he’ll do if you don’t get me out!"  
With that warning some of his men regained their wits and helped Oswald make it to the car with bullets firing in the background.  
Oswald shot off without any care for the men left behind, hopefully they would distract the Bat and he could get away. And it seemed he had escaped because everything was quiet. Until. Thud! A massive weight had just smacked onto the top of the car. No sooner had the masked man smashed the rear window out.  
“This guy’s fucking nuts!”  
“I’ll drive, you lot fucking shoot!”  
In the back a goon levelled his gun out the smashed window only to have it snatched from his arms and thrown onto the road that was whizzing past. Scared of failing the Penguin the guy took out his pistol and began shooting upwards to try and catch the Bat.  
Then the other rear window was broken and the goon on the other side had his gun wrestled away. Foolish enough to try and lean out of the window to see where the Bat was the pistol carrier half climbed up to the roof of the car. But the bullets did nothing but dent the Bats armour and the goon was thrown out onto the road at a hurtling speed. In the back the other goon was terrified, he opened the door and threw himself onto the pavement.  
“Fucking Coward,” Oswald turns to the last guy left “Don’t you dare do the same, or ill –“  
But it was too late, the shotgun drivers’ gun was grappled out of his hands. The bat leaned in and punched him out cold and he fell onto Oswald’s lap.  
Oswald swerved and swerved the car with one hand on the wheel, the other holding his pistol, hand slick with sweat. He was going to die if he didn’t shake this monster off the hood.  
“Right, Batshit, you’ve asked for it.” The dock pier was straight ahead, Oz accelerated full force onto the bridge onto the pier, then suddenly pushed the breaks right before the pier. Sweat ran down his face like the rain falling outside and he could hardly breathe. Oswald Cobblepot wasn’t a hoping man, you made your own luck in life, but right now he prayed that thing was gone.  
There was silence, it didn’t sound like anyone was on the car anymore.  
Oswald got out the car, gun pointed, circled it. There was no one and nothing there.  
“Where the fu-. Gah”  
The bat grabbed Oswald around the neck, hauling him up into the air.  
“Why did you kill Falcone!?”  
“Wha-” Oswald fired his gun, but the bullet did nothing against the Bat suite and he dropped it as his arm was punched, dislocating his shoulder blade.  
“Answer me!” The bat loosened his grip but pushed Oswald painfully against the car.  
“Argh. I, I didn’t fucking kill him!”  
“Don’t lie to me.” The bat lifted his fist.  
“I told you! I just hold this stuff for Falcone, I didn’t do that, why, why would I?”  
“Same reason you killed Mayor Mitchell, so that you can become the king of Gotham.”  
“I’m not fucking crazy, I wouldn’t try to kill Falcone and not like that, I wouldn’t put him in his own fucking warehouse.”  
Bruce remembered what Oswald had said before, that only a crazy person would try to take out the Don, - The Riddler.  
“Are you working with the killer?”  
“Look mate, it’s obvious, he’s set me up, made it look like I did it, but I don’t know that freak!”  
“He’s against corruption right, all justice like you.” The Bat growled at the suggestion he was anything like the murderer. “So why would he work with me?”  
The figures steely fist connected with Oswald’s nose hard, Oz heard the crunch, felt the white hot pain bloom as the wet blood gushed out and ran down his chin, dripping down along with the rivulets of cold rain falling from the dark night sky. Suddenly, the Bat dropped him and Oswald’s knees hit the hard ground, too weak to support himself, he fell forward into a puddle of red rain where his own blood had dripped.  
When he pushed himself up the bat was gone. Oswald had to go, the police would be here soon, the fact Oswald wasn’t tied up right know was evidence that his words had made sense to the bat.  
As the Penguin limped away, clutching his bad arm, he promised the Bat that he wouldn’t get away with this.


End file.
